resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Holar Tower (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: Priority Target Immediately after Leviathan's death, the VTOL carrying Malikov approaches Hale's position *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Echo One, I've got your location. We're inbound. The VTOL lands. Cut to black. When the scene returns, Malikov, Hale and Warner are inside the control room of the Chicago tower. As Hale and Warner keep guard, Malikov makes some alterations to the tower controls. After a few moments, there is an audible surge of power, the lights dim and the tower's power goes off. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We have done it. a relieved sigh Suddenly, the tower's lights come back online and power returns to the controls. *'Benjamin Warner:' What the hell's going on? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' panicking I do not know - something has overriden the controls! One of the other towers has reactivated it! *'Nathan Hale:' Shut it down! *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' It is no longer possible! *'Benjamin Warner:' Which tower activated it? WHICH TOWER, DAMMIT? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Iceland. It is him, Nathan. It is Daedalus. Cut to black. When the scene returns, a surge of golden energy rises up from the Chicago tower. *'Nathan Hale:' Echo One to Command. We have a priority one target. The scene changes. A VTOL is flying towards the Holar Tower. SRPA Igloo Station {C}Holar, Iceland {C}Thirteen Hours Later *'Benjamin Warner radio:' First target in sight... starting descent now. Hale and Warner are on board. Hale looks quite significantly ill; his skin is paler, eyelids turns crimson colour, the golden eye colour is more prominent and his features appear somewhat elongated - the Chimeran virus is taking effect. Warner takes a seat opposite him. *'Benjamin Warner:' You know, sir, you don't have to do this. If we get you to Grand Rapids they might be able to do something. Plasma transfusion, stage eight inhibitors... something. There might still be time. *'Nathan Hale:' What happened to Shepherd could have happened to any one of us. It could have been me down there. He would've wanted me to stop him. No matter what it took. The VTOL lands. Hale disembarks and takes in his surroundings, staring at the Holar Tower in the distance. Gameplay Hale turns right and follows the road until he comes to a blockade of crashed trucks. He heads up a set of staircases to his right. *'Com One Radio:' Sir, Echo Team is on the ground; we have status green on all vid feeds. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo Team, squawk in. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Hawthorne, in position. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Capelli, in position. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Warner, in position. *'Nathan Hale:' Hale, in position. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Alright, Echo, we are a go. We only got one shot at this, so make sure you neutralize those AAGs before air support get here! *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Well, they better be ready. The clock starts as soon as we knock on their door. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Alright, we got one, two, three enemy units moving out of the west entrance, two by two cover formation. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that, take 'em out. We need these rats trapped until the airhawks deliver their payloads. After neutralizing all of the Chimera. Cutscene Hale heads up to the AAG and places an explosive charge on the weapon. *'Nathan Hale:' Target One, charges set. *'Com One Radio:' Target One confirmed. Proceed to the next target, Lieutenant. Gameplay *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Target Three, charges set. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Target Six, charges set. Hale heads down a staircase behind the gun, into the military facility. He reaches a storage room and takes out a Hybrid running for safety from the left. He runs into a corridor ahead (narrowly avoiding being shot to pieces by two Hellfire Turrets to his left and right), and runs into three Hybrids and a Ravager. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Target Five, charges set. After taking out the Chimera, he follows the corridor to the left and enters a locker room, where he takes out a Steelhead and three Hybrids. He drops down from the locker room to a warehouse below, which he exits into an aircraft landing area. As soon as he steps out, he immediately comes under fire from Advanced Hybrids on gantries above him, Drones descending from above and a Stalker in the courtyard. Obtaining a LAARK, he takes out the Stalker first, then disposes off the other enemies. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Target Seven, charges set. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Target Eight, charges set. You still with us, Sarge? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Just setting the fuse on Target Four. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Once all enemies are down, Hale heads for an open hanger at the far left of the courtyard; a Steelhead and Hybrid shoot as he approaches, but they quickly fall. Hale heads through the hanger and up a flight of stairs. Cutscene Hale reaches the top of the staircase; he's standing now behind another AAG. Hale heads up to the AAG and places an explosive charge on the weapon. *'Nathan Hale:' Target Two, charges set. *'Com One Radio:' Target Two confirmed. Major, candles are lit on all targets. Gameplay *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that, release the birds. Hale, proceed to the rendezvous point for target detonation. Hale heads down another staircase and follows the corridor until he comes to a right turn. He turns, to enter a room infested with Spinners and Grim cocoons. Hale wends his way through the room until he comes to another corridor. *'India Six Delta Radio:' Command this is India-Six-Delta, we are on approach, over. *'Omaha Nine Alpha Radio:' This is Omaha-Nine-Alpha, we are en route to drop zone, over. *'Com Two Radio:' Sir, all birds are in the air and en route to the drop zone. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Have them maintain a holding pattern until those AAGs are neutralized. Hale follows the corridor until he comes to a catwalk overlooking an abandoned control room; the rest of Echo Team are waiting below for him. Hale descends and joins the team in the centre of the room. Cutscene Hawthorne pulls out the detonator for the charges Echo Team has set on the AAGs. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Command, we are "go" for target detonation. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that, Echo. Detonate on my mark. Three... two... one... mark. Hawthorne presses the button. Looking out the control room window, Hale sees several simultaneous explosions as the charges detonate, taking out the AAGs. Gameplay *'Benjamin Warner:' DRONES! A swarm of Drones appear outside the control room window and attack. Hale and the others return fire, quickly taking them out. *'Benjamin Warner:' Dammit. We've got incoming! The control room's door open, and an attack force of Hybrids, Advanced Hybrids and Ravagers swarm in, shooting at Echo Team. They return fire and a pitched battle erupts in the control room; though Echo Team are initially on the defensve, they manage to kill enough of the Chimera to force them to retreat. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' laughing Look at 'em run! The surviving Chimera break and run, with Echo Team in pursuit. *'Benjamin Warner:' Hawthorne, watch those corners! Echo Team pursue the Chimera down the corridors until they reach a door leading outside from the building. As they try to exit, the Chimera spring an ambush, but Hale and the others are easily able to fight their way through. As they exit the building, it becomes clear that the battle has begun; flights of Sabres and VTOLs fly past, dropping bombs and troopers on the ground, while Chimeran defenders desperately try to shoot them down. Hale and the others take a left, heading towards a courtyard in front of them; as they approach, they come under fire from Advanced Hybrids, Steelheads and Ravagers positioned on a building overlooking the courtyard. Echo Team take cover and a fullscale firefight begins. *'Omaha Nine Alpha Radio:' This is Omaha-Nine-Alpha, now at checkpoint Three-Zero-Three-Tango, over. *'Blue Three Foxtrot Radio:' Blue-Three-Foxtrot, descending to fifty feet. We are ready to deploy, over. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Let's give 'em hell, boys. *'Sabre Pilot Radio:' We have payload drop. Detonation confirmed on the south wing of the compound. *'Black Ops 1 Radio:' Setting up a perimeter. We're seeing some light resistance, but still no sign of Daedalus, over. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Do we have a visual on the fleet? *'Black Ops 1 Radio:' That's a negative, sir. Not a ship in sight. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Ten-four, Tango. Stay on alert. Hale and Echo Team take out the Chimeran snipers above, but once they are down, a warehouse door to the courtyard's left opens and a Attack Drone emerge. After a short fight, the drones are destroyed and Echo Team make for the warehouse they emerged from; once they are inside, the door closes behind them and explosions begin to sound outside. While Warner enters the code into the keypad of the door out, the others listen to the radio chatter. It becomes clear something is going wrong. *'India Six Delta Radio:' May Day! May Day! This is India-Six-Delta. We are taking fire and going down! *'Sabre Pilot Radio:' Multiple bogeys moving in from the north! Dammit, they're nimble little bastards. I can't shake 'em! *'Richard Blake Radio:' Where are they coming from?! *'Sabre Pilot Radio:' They're coming from all directions! Increasing altitude to three-thousand feet and bearing one-zero-nine-seven... is cut off *'Com One Radio:' Major, three squads are down -- five squads down -- *'Richard Blake Radio:' All units, pull back to the safe zone immediately! *'Com Two Radio:' We still have units on the ground. We've got no way of extracting them, sir! *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Sounds like a massacre out there. *'Benjamin Warner:' Everyone stand fast. The mission is Daedalus. door opens and Echo Team enters, moving into a small control room surrounded by three open blast doors and one closed door. In the rooms behind the open doors are dozens of Grim coccoons *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo Team, do you have visual on the target? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Negative. Target is not on site. No sign of Daedalus. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Understood. You are "go" to enter the tower. Take the south wing lift down to base level. You should have a straight shot into the tower. Be safe, Echo. *'Benjamin Warner:' I'm gonna need a minute to recall the lift. Spread out and cover those breach points. *'Joseph Capelli:' In position. Hale, Capelli and Hawthorne each take up position covering the three rooms, just as the first coccoons burst and Grims start charging at them. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Contact! *'Benjamin Warner:' Hold them off. I'll seal the doors! Using both gunfire and melee combat, the three hold the Grims off long enough for Warner to both get the lift up and shut the three blast doors, trapping the remaining Grims inside the rooms. *'Benjamin Warner:' We're clear. the control room, the last remaining Grims Coccoons brust open and attack. But all of them were killed by Echo Team. *'Benjamin Warner:' The lift is here. Let's move. [Echo Team move and board the lift, which begins to descend. As the lift descends into the open, they see the full scale of what's happened; SRPA has walked straight into a trap. The Fleet circles overhead and on the ground, the few remaining SRPA Black Ops are making a desperate last stand against Titans, Stalkers and other Chimera forces. *'Black Ops 2 Radio:' Command, come in! We've taken heavy casualties. Mission is scrubbed, we need immediate extraction!! *'Com One Radio:' regretfully I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do. Air support has been recalled. *'Daedalus telepathically:' Look through my eyes, Nathan. This is the only future their kind will see. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo Team, pull back to the safe zone. We're scrubbing the mission. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' He's gotta be kidding. Lieutenant, there's no way we're leaving without Daedalus. *'Joseph Capelli:' Yeah, for once, I agree. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo Team, acknowledge! *'Nathan Hale:' Negative, Command, we're continuing the mission. The lift reaches the bottom. Hale and the others disembark and run from the lift across an open courtyard to the edge of a shallow ravine. As Chimera forces become aware of their presence and start shooting, Echo Team jumps into the ravine. As they advance, they see a small number of Black Ops desperately trying to fight off Chimera forces trying to encircle them. *'Foxtrot One Hundred and Twelve Radio:' Command, this is Foxtrot One-Twelve. We're down, I repeat we are down! Half my unit is K.I.A. and we are being engaged, over. *'Richard Blake Radio:' That's a no go for extraction, Foxtrot. Recommend you find cover until S&R can approach. Hale and the Sentinels join the fight, swiftly stopping the Chimera from surrounding Foxtrot and driving them back. With Foxtrot,Echo Team push through the ravine until they come to a junction, leading to the right. After taking out the last Chimera, Echo Team head right, while Foxtrot remain where they are. *'Foxtrot One Hundred and Twelve:' Go on ahead, sir. I'll take my unit to the safe zone. Echo team head right, through a small canyon until they come to a clearing; at the end of the clearing is the entrance to Holar Tower. As they enter the clearing, familiar rumbling footsteps are heard. *'Benjamin Warner:' Chameleons! kills the first Chameleon Hawthorne, back up! [Hale kills the second Chameleon.] Over there! kills the last Chameleon. The team enter the clearing, only to be fired upon by Titan. The team take out the Titan and move for the entrance, stopping only to deal with Advanced Hybrids shooting down from the cliffs overlooking the entrance. They enter the tower, but stop; something is wrong. *'Joseph Capelli:' Great. Now what!? *'Benjamin Warner:' Quiet. I think I hear something. familiar chittering is heard *'Jospeh Capelli:' Tell me that isn't what I think it is... *'Benjamin Warner:' Get back! Echo Team runs as a swarm of Leapers, followed by a Titan, emerge and move to attack. They retreat into the clearing and start shooting, stopping only when all the Chimera are killed. They re-enter the tower, where there is an elevator's now waiting. *'Benjamin Warner:' Anyone got anything? *'Joseph Capelli:' Negative, I'm clear. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Clear, over here. *'Nathan Hale:' Alright, everyone on the elevator. Team boards the elevator, which begins to descend I want fresh clips in every weapon. You see something, you call it out to the team. No one breaks off without authorization, do you copy? *'Benjamin Warner:' Yes, sir! Command, you still have visual? *'Richard Blake Radio:' We're with you, Echo. Remember, primary target is Daedalus. Execute and evac immediately to the safe zone. Do you copy? *'Benjamin Warner:' Five-by-five, sir. The elevator stops. Hale and Echo Team exit through a doorway ahead, emerging in a large, open chamber. Cutscene Echo Team enters the chamber, Hawthorne in the lead. *'Daedalus telepathically:' You must be free of them. *'Nathan Hale:' Did anyone else hear that? *'Aaron Hawthrone:' Hear what? It is the last thing he says. Behind Hawthorne, one of Daedalus's tentacles slithers down and impales him from behind. *'Benjamin Warner:' HAWTHRONE!! Before the team can react, Daedalus appears, seizes Hawthorne, tears him in half at the waist and disappears, leaving Hawthorne's bifurcated body behind. *'Benjamin Warner:' HAWTHORNE! FUCK! Gameplay *'Joseph Capelli:' Command, we got a friendly down. It's Hawthorne. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Understood. Stay focused, Echo. Remember the mission. *'Joseph Capelli:' Yeah. Warner, you got anything? *'Benjamin Warner:' Negative, this way's clear. Team enter another passage ahead of them, leaving Hawthrone's corpse behind. The trio heads down the network of corridors and passageways, encountering lone Chimera that are easily killed. Eventually, they come to a large chamber defended by Ravagers, Advanced Hybrids and Steelheads, which are quickly destroyed. They continue to follow the corridors and passageways until they come to another large, glass-lined chamber. Cutscene Hale and the team look around them; in the floor above and below them are hundreds of unconcious human soldiers, infected and waiting to be converted into Chimera. The team have stumbled into a conversion center. *'Benjamin Warner:' horrified Jesus... they're still alive. *'Nathan Hale:' There's nothing we can do for them. We stick to the mission. gestures to the three paths out of the room; one right, one left, one forward Capelli, you take right - Warner, left. No one engages the target without backup. *'Joseph Capelli:' Yes, sir. The team slit up. Hale heads for the passage ahead. Gameplay Hale enters another large open chamber; the way back seals closed behind him. He heads to the right, but a swarm of Leeches attack from all directions; Hale manages to kill them before they overwhelm him. Heading right, he comes to a T-Junction; he heads either left or right, through a small chamber into another passage, where a Chameleon tries to attack; Hale kills it. He heads either left or right, down another corridor. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Alright, talk to me. What have we got? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' I got a whole mess of grims over here. But no Daedalus. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Same here. He's playing with us, Lieutenant. *'Nathan Hale:' Understood. Keep the channel clear. Radio when you have visual. *'Benjamin Warner:' Copy that. Going silent. Hale follows the corridor to its end, where he enters a chamber full of Steelheads and Hybrids. He takes out the Chimera inside and heads left, into another large open chamber. In the distance, he can see a large Chimeran force moving, looking armed for battle crossing a bridge, heading right. He heads up a ramp and takes out a squad of Advanced Hybids at the top. As he reaches the top, he sees that the Chimeran force he saw in the distance - a small army of Ravagers, Leeches and Advanced Hybrids- have circled behind him and are moving up the ramp to attack. Hale takes position behind cover and opens fire, killing a good many of the Chimera, but there are too many, and his ammuntion begins to run out. As he takes out the last few Chimera, an immense wave of reinforcements enter from the same way and charge the ramp. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale, get down! Looking behind him, Hale sees Capelli standing on the bridge behind him. Hale ducks as Capelli opens fire with his HVAP Wraith, wiping out a good many of the charging Chimera; Hale takes out any remaining Chimeran survivors. Before more Chimera arrive, the passage into the chamber seals. *'Nathan Hale:' Good timing. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' I have my moments. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Echo, come in! I found him! I've got Daedalus! *'Nathan Hale:' Warner, do not engage! Wait for backup! *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Shit. We gotta move, now! Hale heads left into a nearby passage, following another winding corridor. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' He's here! HALE! Get out of here, both of you! As Hale turns around the corner, he sees Warner just ahead of him. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' HALE! I NEED HELP OVER HERE!! Warner screams in agony as Daedalus impales him from behind and drags him up into the air. Hale runs to Warner's last position. Cutscene Hale enters the chamber where Warner was; it appears to be a large reactor room. As he enters, Warner's corpse is dropped from above in front of him. He slowly looks up; Daedalus is hanging above him. Before Hale can react, Daedalus impales him through Hale's chest with one of his tentacles and holds Hale up to his face. *'Nathan Hale:' choking Shep...Shepherd... *'Daedalus:' If you understood what was coming, you would not have fought. Such a waste... you could have been so much more. Choking and gasping, Hale's vision begins to fade as Daedalus loses interest in him. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts